


Prowler's McDonalds Heist

by HenryCCDL



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Heist, Supervillains, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryCCDL/pseuds/HenryCCDL
Summary: Prowler wants those Mcnuggets and Fries...
Kudos: 2





	Prowler's McDonalds Heist

Hopping on his trusty lawnmower, the Prowler rides down the streets of New York to the nearest McDonalds, dead set on stealing the recipe for their mcnuggets and fries. He hops off, dressed in full prowler gear, and enters the McDonalds. "Welcome to McDonalds how may we serve you?" A woman asks, completely unfazed. Prowler unsheathes his claws.  **_"Give me the recipes for your mcnuggets and fries."_ ** He says in his low, sexy voice that radiates big dick energy. The woman blinks. "Sir, there are like, four people waiting behind you." 

Prowler glares.  **_"Then you leave me no choice."_ ** chaos erupts as he proceeds to go completely feral, dropping to all fours. He leaps over the counter with an inhuman screech, proceeding to eat an entire brick of cheese before grabbing the recipes and riding off into the night. He laughs in victory, but then the familiar sound of webs thwiping reaches his ears.  **_"Spider-man! You'll never take me or the recipes alive!"_ ** He speeds up, swerving violently. "Hey prowley! Look! A bird!" Prowler stupidly looks where spidey is pointing. In a flash, Prowler is thrown off his lawnmower and webbed up.

**_"God fucking damn it…"_ ** he sighs.


End file.
